I wasn't sure of my gender but i'm a man now
by negixmaguro
Summary: Kyuubei met a fortune teller and she turned her into a man . What would she do? Find a way to change herself back or accept her fate? Inspired by Gintama chapter 437 . WARNING ! YURI (not sure if its called yuri anymore since Kyuubei is a guy in this one) Otae x Kyuubei [MIGHT change rating to M , if i get inspired]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **My first fanfic ,never wrote anyhing before and i don't have a beta reader , lazy to find one and lazy to find out how it works , so sorry if there's mistakes here and there . please be patient with me and point out the mistakes :)

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Gintama , If i did , I would have made Kyuubei and Otae together since the Yagyu arc .

It was a hot day and Kyuubei was walking down the street of kabuki-chou . Suddenly someone told her: "Samurai-san, how would you like to have your fortune told?" kyuubei turned and saw a weird looking fortune teller . "... sorry but I have to go somewhere now " She excused herself . "M'am , i can gurantee you my fortune telling is real ." she tried to pursue kyuubei . " Even if you dress like a man , i can tell that you are lost as to whether you should live as a man or a woman " the fortune teller stated . Kyuubei looked at her in shock , as most people thinks kyuubei is a male but she is a female and what she said is true to its core! kyuubei told her briefly about her life . "-I see. So you were raised as a man in order to protect your family."the fortune teller said. "I've become aware of the existence of the 'woman' inside me and started to take steps towards it, but i feel really embaressed. And I've never been able to severe the feelings I've always had for a certain someone.I think its much easy to be a man." kyuubei explained further. The fortune teller was thinking hard for a really long time and there was a awkward silence between them. "It's my own fault for asking you to help , gotta go now ." Kyuubei broke the silence and walked away. " I suppose you want to become a man?" the mysterious fortune teller asked . "Not like you can do anything about it ..." Kyuubei hastily replied. "What if I can ? I'll just take your answer as a yes then ." Before Kyuubei could turn around , there was a bright light that blinded everyone around her including herself.

...

'...uuuhhh,My head hurts.' Kyuubei thought to herself. The people on the streets was shouting at each other , "hey , are you okay?" "What was that light?" "Did another Amanto invade us?" What the hell was that?"Kyuubei thought to herself as she stood up 'ugh , is it just my imagination? my body feels heavier .' She started walking then she stoppd as she saw a man in front of him . She stared at him and found him staring back . There was an awkward silence between them . Kyuubei notice it was rude for her to stare and she bowed to apologize: "Ah, sorry for staring , I just thought your outfit looked a little like mine..." 'W-why can't i seem to lift my head up? People sometimes wear similar clothing don't they? But do they have the same eyepatch? Is there a cosplay covention here? Wait , but then again my clothing is tailor made !" **"What if I can ? I'll just take your answer as a yes then ." **The words of the fortune teller hit back to her face . 'There's no way such a ridiculous thing could really happen . Calm down Kyuubei its your imagination! I'm not a man nor woman , I AM YAGYUU KYUUBEI! Kyuubei immediately lifted her her up and stare back at him , while she found him doing the same , she walked closer to him and found him copying her , she then paused and reach her hand to touch him but there was a glass seperating them . Suddenly she felt weird down there . Realization dawned on Kyuubei as she found out it was a mirror and the man was her ! Kyuubei felt happy and shock at the same time. ' A rod unknown to Kyuubei have grown ' thought Kyuubei. 'There was no way this could happen ! I cannot accept this ' she thought in her brain . " THERE'S NO WAY I WILL ACCEPT THI- " 'Hey bro , yo u should calm down or you will hurt yourself ." She was cut of by a girl . " I AM NOT A BRO!" Kyuubei shouted at her while moving her arms wildly. She felt her hand touched something soft and immediately remove my hand away from that place as she could guess what it was and quickly apologized ,"Ah , uh , uwahh sorry! " The girl looked and her weirdly and said , "Why are you apologizing? This is just a guy's che- AHHHHHH , WHAT IS THIS? I have boobs? " Kyuubei sighed and looked at her , "Might you be gintoki ? " Gintoki widened his eyes "K-KYUUBEI?"

...

"I'm sure you saw it didn't you? That light that descended on Kabuki-chou?" She asked Gintoki . "Yea , is it connected to this situation we are in?" Said Gintoki "Apparentlly yes , I don't know the details but i think it's likely that was the cause ." Kyuubei answered . "N-no way , q-quit joking around you are sayin- " Gintoki was cut off when a loud voice boomed at the whole Kabuki-chou "EVERYONE PLEASE BE QUIET AND LISTEN TO ME " The whole Kabuki-chou was quiet immediately , waiting for the mysterious person to continue . "EVERYONE WHO IS WEARING WHITE , WE HAVE CHANGED YOUR GENDER . WE DID THIS FOR AN EXPERIMENT , WE ARE SORRY AND WE CANT TELL YOU ANYTHING ABOUT THIS EXPERIMENT , AND YOU CAN NEVER CHANGE YOUR GENDER BACK HOPE YOU ALL GET USE TO IT SOON AND CONTINUE WITH YOUR LIFE , GOOD LUCK " the voice stoped speaking after that and there was a long silence . all at once , little mumblings cound be heard eveywhere , a crowd was slowly formed . The crowd grew louder and louder , and soon the whole Kabuki-chou was in chaos .

...

The people in the crowd seemed to be pushing around violently .Kyuubei shouted at them to calm down but her voice fell on deaf ears . At the corner of Kyuubei's eyes she spot a helpless woman being pushed around in the crowd , getting hurt . Kyuubei always being like a gentleman used her yagyu clan secret transportation technique and appeared in front of the whole crowd with her sword pointing at them and her back facing the woman . She glared at them and said " Didn't you hear me? I said to calm down ! " The people looking at her felt scared and immediately obey her orders . She turned and looked at the woman who was looking down at the floor because she was embaressed . "Are you alright m'am? Are you hurt?" Kyuubei asked in much concern as she kneeled down like a gentleman and reach her hand out . " I-I'm fine , thank you for helping me out of that dangerou- ... " The woman was cut off s her eyes met with Kyuubei's . "T-ta-tae-chan?" Kyubei looked at her in shock while a blush crept on her face

**A/N:**WOOOT , IMMM done ! please read and review , tell me if you liked it . If i feel discourage i will just stop cause i don't want to write something no one is going to read .


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Heylo, out with chapter 2. :D uhhhh , hope you guys like it :) (Kyuubei is a guy now, so I will just use his/he for Kyuubei) disclaimer: I don't own gintama :)

* * *

"I-I'm fine, thank you for helping me out of that dangerou-..." the woman was cut off as her eyes met with Kyuubei's.

"T-ta-tae-chan?" Kyuubei looked at her in shock while a blush crept onto his face.

"Might you be Kyuu-chan?" Otae asked.

"Uhh...yeah." Kyuubei replied as they stared at each other for a few seconds more, too shocked to speak. Then Kyuubei broke the silence, "Let's go to Yorozuya and see what happened to the rest." They walked down the chaotic streets of Kabukicho, and some people were throwing things around. Kyuubei saw this and was angry but he did not want to go around the streets shouting at them while looking like a mad man so he took Otae in his arms and carried her bridal style all the way to the doorstep of Yorozuya. He opened the door and saw Gin-san was already sitting on the sofa lazily, reading his Jump.

"Gin-san turned into a girl?" Otae gasped.

Gin-san heard this and simply replied with a "Yeah." Simultaneously, Shinpachi walked out from his room.

"SHINPACHI!"Gintoki and Kyuubei screamed. "You look better with this change." They were talking to the glasses...

"Look, you turned pink!" Gintoki pointed out.

"Oi! _I'm_ Shinpachi and those are just my glasses! I'm not sure why I didn't change but the glasses changed, and Gin-san, you look weird." Shinpachi blurted out.

"That's because the glasses is 80% you and your body is just the holder, idiot!" Kagura shouted at him as she came back from her walk with Sadaharu.

"Aw, Otae-san, did your body change too? Your chest looks flatter now." Gintoki said jokingly.

"No, I did not wear white today!" She raged with anger and threw a fork at his head. "Look how big _your_ breasts have gotten, you must be happy you can rub it all you want, is it okay if I rub them too?" She hollered sarcastically as she groped Gintoki's breasts hard.

"OWWWW, it's gonna tear! You are gonna tear my breast off!" Gintoki squealed in pain.

"Anyways, I was so surprised! When I... saw this handsome man here... I never thought it would be Kyuu-chan. "Otae said as she gestured towards Kyuubei.

"E-eh?"Kyuubei stuttered as she blushed heavily.

"Are you sure he is your type?" Gintoki asked with a tone of a high school girl.

"Sorry, I have no time to answer you Gintoki-chan~ I need to go to work now." Otae hurriedly went out the door as she was late for her job. Kyuubei saw this, and of course ran out with her, forgetting his sword he left on the coffee table.

Otae was half running half jogging through the chaotic mess of people on her way to Snack Smile until she heard someone called her from behind. She turned to look at who it was, and obviously it was Kyuubei. A few seconds later they were talking about random things and Otae forgot that she was late as she was seen strolling while talking to Kyuubei. She was saying something random which made Kyuubei smile. Suddenly, she accidentally banged into some drunk, violent looking men, and immediately cringed back as she fell into Kyuubei's arms. Kyuubei blushed heavily, but he knew it was no time for blushing but time to cover for her. He reached for his katana but it wasn't there."Damn." He cursed under his breath. He then threw himself in front of Otae to protect her. The men were starting to get near them, swinging their fists at Kyuubei as he stood in front of Tae-chan, shielding her; but all the punches they threw were blocked by Kyuubei causing Kyuubei to have bruises on his arms because he is not used to his new body yet. On the other hand, Otae was worried rather than relieved, she watched Kyuubei taking the hits for her and then suddenly with a blink of an eye, Kyuubei used a secret Yagyu clan martial art technique and they all fainted on the spot. The fight ended. Kyuubei got hugged by Otae tightly.

"Thank you for saving me, are you okay?" Otae asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine... but I lost my eye patch and I have a few bruises here and there." Kyuubei answered as if it wasn't a big deal, so that she would not trouble Otae as she worries a lot. Then suddenly, Otae did something Kyuubei would not have expected... she kissed Kyuubei's scar on her previously eye-patched eye. Kyuubei was in shock and was at a loss for words; he just stood there and blushed immediately.

Otae noticed her uneasiness and apologized, "A-ah, sorry! I shouldn't have done that..." she looked down in embarrassment with flushed cheeks.

"E-eh, it's okay." Kyuubei answered with cheeks as red as a tomato. Luckily for both of them, they already reached Snack Smile. "A-ah, bye. See you tomorrow Tae-chan." Kyuubei waved hastily.

"Y-you too." Otae quickly replied and ducked inside.

* * *

After a week since then, most people had already gotten used to the change of their genders. Kyuubei's dojo's business had improved with tremendous speed. His handsome face had made lots of girls fall in love with him and they decided to join the dojo to get closer to him. Kyuubei also learned a lot of knowledge about love because his father wanted him to marry someone. His life is now busy with practicing and teaching the rookies. He learned lots of new techniques thanks to his body which had more stamina than his original body. By now, he had become an incredibly strong samurai; he had stolen lots of hearts from girls too.

* * *

**Otae's P.O.V.** _I miss Kyuu-chan a lot, I should go visit him._ Thinking about him, I quickly walked up the road to his house and saw that there were lessons being conducted in the dojo. A male with slit eyes named Toujou saw and greeted me, "Hello, Shimura-dono, is there anything I can help you with? If you are looking for young master, he is busy teaching the new members." A frown immediately spread on my face. I wanted to see Kyuubei, I missed him a lot. _He never even visits me anymore or goes on a date with me. Wait, what? Date? What am I thinking.. it wasn't even a date, was it? Am I falling for him?_ Noticing that Toujou was waiting for my answer, I told him that it was okay and I will just drop by another time. I watched him nod his head and walked back into the dojo. A ridiculous idea popped into my head as I crept to a bush nearby. I watched the gates and once I was sure there wasn't anyone there, I sprinted into the Yagyu dojo.  
I nearly crashed into one of the maids and I hastily apologized. Finally, I arrived at the back door of the dojo. The moment my palm touched the paper slide-door, my heart began to beat loudly. I opened a little crack and peeked inside. As I expected, I saw Kyuubei, he still looks so ho- wait, since when was I even in love with him? I stopped my weird thoughts and looked back at the eye-patched samurai. Kyuubei was teaching some girls how to hold a kendo stick, most of them were blushing. From the corner of my eye, I saw a pretty girl flirting with Kyuubei. She acted like she didn't know how to hold a kendo stick and made Kyuubei guide her by putting his arms around her from behind; this action even made Kyuubei blush. I don't know why, but my heart immediately ached at that scene. I guess I am jealous, I wanted Kyuubei all for myself... but Kyuubei wasn't mine anymore after his proposal back then. I should have understood his feelings more; I bet just being friends with your lover makes your heart feels like something is piercing through it. Tears welled up in my eyes as I ran out of the Yagyu household, I hoped no one saw me crying. I ran to a park and sat down on a bench while crying and thinking about Kyuubei. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. "O-Otae-san, are you okay?"

* * *

**a/n: **done :D how's this? I hope i get some reviews :3 tell me if you liked it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I want to thank my Beta reader for helping me :') Thanks a lot, you've done a great job and sorry for not crediting you in the last chapter. Anyway, here's chapter 3, please R&R

* * *

Tears welled up in my eyes as I ran out of the Yagyu household, I hoped no one saw me crying. I ran to a park and sat down on a bench while crying and thinking about Kyuubei. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. "O-Otae-san, are you okay?" I recognized the voice- it was the stupid stalker gorilla's voice. I had no time to beat him, and my heart felt sad so I just asked him to stay with me. He tried to console me and of course it worked. After about half an hour talking with me, I hugged him as a sign of gratitude.

* * *

**Kyuubei's P.O.V** _This sucks, I miss Tae-Chan a lot, I did not visit her for a week! But I bet she doesn't miss me, she has so many other people she can hang out with like Kondo-san, Gin-san and Kagura. She doesn't even like me; she pushed me away when I kissed her during my proposal, and the kiss last week was just a friendly kiss, right? After all, I saved her life._ I blushed at the thought of the kiss last week while I was teaching a student how to hold a kendo stick. My mind was wandering off even though I was supposed to be teaching the new students. Suddenly, I heard footsteps of someone running away. I immediately turned to get a glance at who it was but there was no one there, only a slightly opened door._ Hmm, weird. Maybe someone was just spying on us; I should ask Toujou to tighten the security later._ As I tried to teach the rookies a basic attacking technique, Toujou interrupted us and told me that my father, Yagyu Koshinori, wanted to see me and I can stop the class right now. I obeyed the request and went to my father's room. "Kyuubei, get a wife already!" Father said.

"Papa, you have stressed this subject ever since I became a man; I know I can take advantage of this incident, but I only want Tae-chan as my wife." I quietly replied.

"O, come on, there are so many other girls way better than her. Not only that, she is just a commoner; I wonder what you even see in her." The short man said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! I WILL ONLY MARRY TAE-CHAN AND SHE IS WAY BETTER THAN ANY OF THE OTHER GIRLS!" I angrily ventilated all the stress and anger, I cannot _tolerate_ when someone talks bad about my crush.

"Okay, that's it. I think you should go and take a walk and reconsider what you've said to me. You are not supposed to talk to me like that, I'm your father." Lectured my old man. I sighed and walk out of the door._ Maybe he is right, I should take a walk a cool my head first, It feels like it's going to blast._  
Before I could set a foot out of the house, Toujou ran up to me and informed me that Tae-Chan visited me, but he told her that I was busy. I heaved another sigh and ordered him to allow her to visit me even if I am busy. After saying that, I walked off to a nearby park to sit down and get my head cooled. When I reached the park, I saw a sight that I never wanted to see in a billion years- Otae was sitting down with Kondo-san had suddenly hugged him. My heart broke into thousands of tiny pieces as I saw this scene. My crush finally found someone that she loved; I can feel my eyes getting wet._ Calm down Kyuubei, you are a man now. Men do not cry._ I try to hold in my tears until I reached my room. Half way to my room, I saw Toujou and told him that if Otae ever visited again, tell her that I'm busy or out for training. He nodded in understandingly, and I shut the door of my room behind me. I plopped on my futon and cried myself to sleep.  
The following days, I have also been crying myself to sleep. I had been notified by Toujou that Otae visited me and he did as I told him to, I thanked him_. I bet Otae wanted to tell me about her new lover or maybe she proposed to him or something. _The worst case scenario that can happen was playing in my mind already. I decided to ignore her until my heart felt better. Today, I will have a business meeting with some important people at Yoshiwara. I washed up and wore some appropriate clothes for the that evening, I walked down the streets of Yoshiwara to find the meet up place; it was the most famous bar in Yoshiwara. The courtesan that served me today looked quite cute, she had blonde hair, and a scar at the same eye my eye patch is at. After the meeting, I decided to get some drinks. Since the courtesan that served me is still at my service, I asked her to get me a drink as we sat down in a room. She poured me a drink and started to chat with me. A few minutes later, we were chatting about our lives; she told me that she was only working for today because her boss asked her to. I also found out that Gin-san was her friend, too. As I told her about my life, I cried. I was sobbing in her chest when she hugged me to comfort me. After 15 minutes of breaking down I thanked her and she told me to address her as Tsukuyo. I told her that I wanted to get drunk today, but before she poured for me more sake, she told me that she liked me and asked me out for a date. I accepted it because I wanted to get Otae out of my mind, besides that, Tsukuyo is one hot chick. By dawn, we got drunk and we fell asleep in each other's arms. After this day, I went out with Tsukuyo on a few dates but we have not kissed or done anything, yet. My mind was also distracted so I did not think much about Otae-chan. Today, when we were having our date as usual, Tsukuyo attempted to kiss me when we were waiting for the fireworks.

* * *

**Otae's P.O.V** I was walking to the Yagyu household again. I have been doing this for the past week, but Kyuubei was never around. Today I am sure he is around since it was his birthday. However, when I arrived at the Yagyu dojo's entrance, I was met with the same face and the same answer. I got really fed up and hid in a bush nearby to see if he was lying. Suddenly, I heard some footsteps and laughter of a man and a woman. I squinted to see, and to my horror, it was Kyuubei and another girl! My heart couldn't take it, but I still had to stalk them. After all, I have accumulated one new information- Toujou had been lying to me and Kyuubei must have wanted to ignore me. This situation cannot get any worse can it? Well, damn it, it got worse. That blonde hair girl is trying to find a good time to kiss Kyuubei; I read her easily like a book and now it was a perfect time. The sun was setting and they were sitting on a hill waiting for the fireworks which will be held today for Kyuubei, but he did not know of course. I saw that girl get closer to him, their noses almost touching. Even though I took Kyuubei's first kiss and he stole my first kiss, too, I couldn't just stand around and see him get kiss by someone else! I tried to think of an idea to stop the kiss and one just popped into my mind after a few seconds.

* * *

**A/n: **Next chapter **MIGHT **(not 100 percent) be M rated, please Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Heylo, sorry I did not update for some time, I felt a bit discouraged . But I will just try to finish this story as soon as possible because I want to start on my other fan fiction. Guess what? It will be a fan fiction on Miku and Luka :D I think this would be the last chapter for the story , enjoy.

* * *

Even though I took Kyuubei's first kiss and he stole my first kiss, too, I couldn't just stand around and see him get kissed by someone else! I tried to think of an idea to stop the kiss and one just popped into my mind after a few seconds. I borrowed a cloth from a random woman nearby and wrapped it around my head, and then I dashed in between Kyuubei and the blonde, hastily apologized and ran away.

* * *

**Kyuubei's P.O.V**

_Who the heck was that? Meh, whatever, at least I did not get carried away by the atmosphere. What am I doing? I was about to kiss Tsukuyo but my only love is Otae; I should not be cheating on her. I dated Tsukuyo because I wanted to get Otae out of my mind. I should not be so selfish having two girls for myself, but then again, Otae have that stupid gorilla._ I heaved a loud sigh and told Tsukuyo that I wanted to hang out at Yoshiwara today. She told me to wait for a few seconds, then suddenly, cracking colorful fireworks were seen in the clear night sky. I gasped as Tsukuyo hugged me and wished me happy birthday. "T-thank you…" My cheeks were warming up as I felt loved for a few minutes.

* * *

Kyuubei was dragged by Tsukuyo to the bar she worked at in Yoshiwara. The streets of the red light district were fairly lively, prostitutes luring men into their bars here and there, intoxicated drunk men walking like zombies and many more. "Kyuubei, since today is your birthday, the drinks will be on me." Tsukuyo told him. He nodded and ordered some drinks. After a few rounds, Kyuubei was really drunk, he was as red as a tomato and he was mumbling something which wasn't audible. Tsukuyo stared at his drunken state and felt this face of him was very cute. At this scene, her hormones were kicking, she was turned on. She walked across the table towards Kyuubei, took his hand in her palm and placed it to her chest. As Kyuubei was drunk, he wasn't sure of his actions so he just went with the flow. Kyuubei started kneading her soft breast. At this action, Tsukuyo moaned in pleasure. Suddenly Kyuubei stopped his actions and started to sob. Tsukuyo open her eyes and saw a crying Kyuubei. "What's wrong?" Tsukuyo asked.

"O-Otae…" Kyuubei said huskily.

* * *

**Otae's P.O.V**

_Yes! I successfully interrupted them. That blond hair girl did not get to kiss Kyuubei_. As I watched them hugging, my heart felt pain. I closed my eyes because I didn't want to watch them have an intimate moment. After hugging, they went to a bar in Yoshiwara. That scarred-eye girl was pouring him drinks. When Kyuubei got drunk, she took advantage of him. _What is that bitch's problem?_ I wanted to step in the room and slap her, but just as I heard sobs coming from the one who holds my heart, I stopped. _Why is he crying? Isn't he happy? __**"**_**O-Otae…" **My eyes brightened and I froze as I heard his voice calling my name.  
"Don't worry, she is not here, that girl who broke you heart is not here." Tsukuyo comforted Kyuubei and pulled him into a tight hug. Kyuubei felt fatigued and fell asleep in Tsukuyo's embrace. Sensing that Tsukuyo might take advantage of Kyuubei again, Otae knocked the door and told Tsukuyo she was one of the Yagyu household's maid and she was here to pick him up. Tsukuyo bought into the idea and let him go. Outside the bar in Yoshiwara, Otae gave the heavy samurai's body a piggyback ride.

* * *

**Otae's P.O.V**

Walking back to the Yagyu household, I felt Kyuubei breathing against my neck. I was not sure if it was my imagination or what but I felt he was inhaling my scent. "O-Otae." He moaned and inhaled again. I felt something hot and wet on my back, my imagination led me to some lewd thoughts but I shake my head and assume it was my imaginations._ It would be good, only if it were real…._ I left Kyuubei right in front of the Yagyu household's wooden door and left as quick as lightning to make sure no one spot me.

* * *

**Kyuubei's P.O.V**

_Ugh my head hurts. Why is the floor moving? Is someone carrying me? Mm, smells like Otae here. _I inhaled my favourite scent. Her scent intoxicated me; I felt dizzy and let out a moan. I was thinking dirty about Otae and I felt wet. I inhaled again and fell asleep as I was too drowsy. I woke up the next morning and felt as if I had a hangover. I closed my eyes again for a few minutes with my heavy head. Hearing the sound of knocking on my door, I bounced out of my bed. The door opened and it was Tsukuyo. Perfect timing, I wanted to tell her something too. "Good morning, Kyuubei." She greeted me with a smile. I smiled back and gestured for her to sit down. "Um-"

"Uh-" I was cut off by Tsukuyo and she by me as we both started talking at the same time. She smiled gently and asked me to start first. "Uh, Tsukuyo. I'm, um, really sorry but I have made up my mind. Can we just be friends?" I asked her politely. Tears were accumulating in her eyes, her expression was so twisted that my heart hurts looking at her. I really liked her but I have Otae in my heart, I have decided to pick Otae. I pulled her into a hug and pat her back. "I'm sorry, but please don't cry and just let me go, I'm sure there is someone better than me for you." I half begged half persuaded her. She was silent for some time.

"I-it's okay, after all I'm just a temporary lover for you to be used and disposed of whenever you want, just a prostitute not worthy of your love." As those words came out from her mouth, I felt a pang of guilt.

"N-no, I-I It's not like that! I like you, b-but, uh, not as much as how I love her, I-I'm really sorry, if I knew this would happen I would not have dated you in the first place. I'm sorry for bringing so much sorrow to you." I told her.

She was silent for a few seconds, then she told me something I doubted, "No, it's really okay, I enjoyed the time we spent together, just really, thank you for giving me some happiness in my life." She gave me a smile which I wasn't sure was fake or sincere and she just ran off.

* * *

Later that day, the stressed out swordsman went out for a walk. He felt very stress as so much has happened. Passing by the same park he saw the gorilla and Otae that day, he saw Otae sitting on a bench alone. Otae was in deep thought about yesterday's events until she failed to notice a pair of arms being put around her. "K-Kyuubei!" She shrieked as she noticed the familiar scent of her lover's.

"O-Otae, I'm really sorry for lying to you, I'm sure you noticed for the past week that I have been ignoring you, but can you forgive me? Oh, and I have something really important to tell you."

"Um, it's okay, I can forgive you. I'm sure we have some misunderstanding between us, but I will just hear what you have to say first." Otae replied calmly. She appears to be calm on the outside but her heart was beating really fast in the inside, she was so nervous.

"Otae, there is something I must confess and you may already know it- I've loved you ever since we were kids, you rejected me once but I'm still in love with you. Now that I can give you what a man can give you, I feel confident so I came and tell you that I still love you and I hope you will return these feelings." Kyuubei confessed to the brown hair girl while looking directly into her eyes.  
Kyuubei was completely taken off guard when Otae suddenly planted a kiss against his lips... at first the kiss was one sided until Kyuubei felt something warm and just noticed that he was connecting lips with Otae. After his realization, he returned the kiss. Soon, their kiss became heated. The kiss only broke when they needed air. Kyuubei and Otae were panting as they broke the kiss; a trail of saliva was still connecting them. "Kyuubei I'm sorry that I rejected you last time, but I actually love you a lot to, you were my knight in shining armor my strong protector, my first-" Otae was interrupted as Kyuubei lock her lips with his again. The heated make out sessions continued, they forgotten their misunderstandings as they were both only focusing on their lover and nothing else.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoy it ^_^ Yea, I know. The story was too brief right I'm sorry… I did not have much inspiration these days. Anyway, please read and forward to my next fan fic :D**


End file.
